


satisfy me

by cheapdreams



Series: kinky ot9 skz [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Gags, I hope, M/M, Omorashi, Puppy Play, Watersports, because he's absolutely a dom, dom woojin, i don't think there's anything else, i will fight you on this, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: With a sigh, he'd put it down and said, "Do you want to try something?" And Chan had made the grave mistake of saying "Sure."(aka i'm a slut for minwoochan)





	satisfy me

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i'm back again!! the one that no one asked for!! honestly i meant to have this out earlier but i ended up rewriting it like three times instead. so, yeah. however, my writing portfolio is officially done, so hopefully i'll have some more time to write soon!!
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!! [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams)

Minho started it, as usual.

Chan had been happily laying at his feet, head resting on his shins as Minho scrolled through his phone. With a sigh, he'd put it down and said, "Do you want to try something?" And Chan had made the grave mistake of saying "Sure."

So now he was tied to the headboard, his knees pushed to the sides of his chest, whining through his gag as Minho ran a cold finger around the edge of his hole. With a blindfold eliminating his sight, every little touch was unexpected and intense. Minho was definitely using this to his advantage by nipping and sucking at his thighs, slowly turning Chan into a mess.

"You look good enough to eat right now," Minho said, "all spread out for hyung. I could just have my way with you over and over and you'd beg for more." Chan groaned, a bit of drool slipping out from between his gag. "Aww, your tiny dick twitched. That turned you on, didn't it? You know what, since you're being such a good boy, I have a reward for you. Are you ready, pup?"

Without waiting for an answer - probably because he knew he wouldn't get a coherent one - Minho went down on Chan's cock, taking all of him in a single mouthful. Chan almost lost his mind. He let out a muffled moaned, his hips twitching but staying in place as Minho hollowed his cheeks and pressed his tongue against the underside. All too soon, it was over, Minho releasing him with a soft  _pop!_

"Did you like that, pup? I know you don't get head very often. You're so small, though, it's not even difficult to fit all of you." Minho said, his breath ghosting against Chan's hole. He licked, dipping in and pulling out to tease the rim like he'd been doing earlier with his finger. Chan's muscles clenched and relaxed again, as if he couldn't decide whether to force Minho out or pull him deeper. 

Using his spit as lube, Minho shoved two fingers into Chan, earning a strangled half-sob in response. He worked them alongside his tongue, scissoring and stretching. Every once in a while, he'd poke at Chan's prostate to feel him jump and moan. Finally, when Minho loosened him up to his satisfaction, he pulled out his fingers and gave Chan one last broad lick. 

"The noises you make are so cute," he said, wiping his hand off on the sheets and picking up his next item. He didn't give Chan time to prepare or anticipate, just shoved the anal beads in until they were all snuggly inside Chan's ass. 

"I've gotta go, baby, okay? Don't move and I'll be back soon." Minho said, pressing a kiss to the skin where his thigh met his hip. Before he left, he turned on the beads, and listened to the sweet, stifled wail Chan let out as they vibrated. "There, doesn't that feel nice? Be good, pup." There was the sound of a door opening and closing, and Minho was gone. Chan whimpered, tugging weakly at his bonds.

 He didn't know how much time passed, but every second was blissful agony. It felt like it had been years by the time the door opened and there were hands on his ass again.

"Hello, Channie," a familiar voice said, "Minho tied you up all nice and pretty, didn't he?"

A different set of hands toyed with the knots on his ropes, checking to see if they were tight. "I try," Minho replied, "Say hello to Woojinnie, pup."

Chan whimpered, babbling something completely unintelligible through the gag, saliva dripping down his chin. Woojin tugged on the beads inside of him, pulling the first couple past his rim and then pushing them back in agonizingly slow. He liked watching Chan shudder and jolt as each was swallowed by his eager hole. The way they buzzed in his fingers most likely added to the pleasure. He was surprised Chan hadn't let his legs fall or bucked into his touch. Minho must've been disciplining him more recently. 

Woojin yanked the beads out of him, accompanied by a disappointed noise. Chan didn't like feeling empty and exposed, especially when he was completely blind. He didn't have to wait long, though. There was a rustle of clothing being shed, and then something much thicker was being pressed into him. 

Chan moaned, Woojin's cock brushing against his sensitive prostate deliciously. He didn't even notice Minho untying his gag until he was hearing himself loud and clear, no cloth in the way to suppress his sounds. 

 "Open wide," Minho said, hooking a leg over him to straddle his chest. "Time to return my favor from earlier."

Something warm grazed across Chan's lips, and he stuck out his tongue to play with the head. The bitter taste of precum flooded his tastebuds. Chan moaned a little louder and while his mouth was open, Minho took the opportunity. The feeling of dick filling his mouth only made Chan moan louder.

Minho didn't waste time letting Chan adjust or easing into it. He thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt and groaning as Chan's throat tightened around him. He doubted his pup could even give a decent blowjob right now, judging from the blissful expression on his face, so he was content to fuck his throat. 

"Look at you," Minho said between pants. "Such a good little breeding bitch, taking cock like you were made for it. So perfect for your owners, your masters."

Chan convulsed at his words, almost choking on dick as he forgot to relax his throat. Woojin's thrusts became erratic, and soon enough he stilled and warmth filled Chan's insides. It made Chan wanna cum so bad. He didn't have permission, though. Instead, he focused on loosening up his mouth so Minho could fuck it better. 

Woojin didn't pull out, though. He stayed where he was, panting as his cock softened. Chan distantly thought that was weird, but he didn't worry about it until Minho came down his throat and didn't pull out either.

Chan whined in confusion, wiggling a bit from frustration. That's when he felt it. Hot liquid filled him once again, mixing with the semen that was already there. It dawned on him. Piss. Woojin was pissing in him. 

"We've got to mark our territory, right, pup?" Minho said, shifting within Chan so he wasn't down his throat, but rather at the front of his mouth, giving him ample room to swallow. Chan moaned, bucking up into nothing, searching for any sign of friction. 

Just as Woojin finished and began to finally pull out, Minho started, streams of urine settling in the back of his mouth. He took everything, swallowed it all down, and every drop inched him closer to his inevitable orgasm. He felt so  _used_ , with piss and cum spilling out of his ass, and yet, he also felt so incredibly owned and loved. Minho was right - they were marking their territory. He was their territory. He was  _theirs._

"Clean Woojinnie up, baby," Minho murmured sweetly, as a different cock replaced Minho's. Chan licked and sucked until the piss and semen was gone, leaving behind the distinct taste of  _Woojin_. Only when he was completely spotless did Woojin pull away.

"Hyung, master, please," he moaned, "wanna cum."

Nimble fingers wrapped around his shaft and Minho said, "Okay, then. Cum."

Chan did, and it felt spectacular. Maybe it was the blindfold, or the piss dribbling out of his hole, or the idea of being thoroughly used. Whatever it was, his orgasm felt ten times better than usual. 

"Alright, sweetheart," Woojin said, working on untying his bonds. "Lets get you in the shower."

"No, cuddle," Chan said.

"Clean first, then cuddle. We need to change the sheets anyway." 

Chan pouted, but complied. Half an hour later, he was snuggled in bed with his boyfriends, silently thanking the stars for how lucky he was. 


End file.
